yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EmøtionalCølør/MOOOM! PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING AT THE DISCORD!
Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:15 PM Just cause I don't kiss PedoDev's ass that doesn't make me a slut. Don't be a dick, Mark. Grow up. Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:15 PM just because you can't understand what other people go through doesnt mean you have to be a jack ass SO were at... Eat a Dick? Never message me agian your not a good person, and i was wrong to ever call you a friend Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:16 PM I'm not a good person because I don't like Alex???? What the fuck Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:16 PM No not that You don't have to like someone. You just have to realize that not every one gets the same email Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:17 PM It's because I made 'Douchy' isn't it It's a fucking joke Mark. Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:17 PM YandereDev gets emails from fucking 12 year olds asking to volonteer with stolen art and mmd models And you don't really understand that Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:17 PM YandereDev doesn't appreciate his fans. He's an asshole. Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:18 PM imagen how many emails modelers get form bitches who want free models or artists who get emails from fucks who want free art Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:18 PM And he's fetishizing underaged girls. Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:18 PM He doesn't Appreciate fans that don't appreciate his hard work Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:18 PM I know you think of Alex as some 'god' or whatever the fuck but I think he's a total dick, Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:18 PM And he is not Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:18 PM He doesn't appreciate his fanbase, Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:18 PM I don't think he is a god Your a bitch Your a fucking bitch Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:19 PM He legit called everyone on the fanon wiki embarassing. Well fuck you, too. Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:19 PM They are Embarasing You people are literally not okay You don't care to people problems you are horny 24/ 7 ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:19 PM Wow. I actually thought you were cool. Now I know you're just an asshole. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:19 PM and just don't give a fuck about others feelings I thought you were cool i thought you were awsome I thought you were the coolest person ever, BUT NO You are a fucking prick Donald Trump Incarnate ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:21 PM You're just a kiss-ass to Alex. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:21 PM Im not I don't use his reall name Unlike you That tells me alot I literally only call him yanderedev and never talk about him and don't ever think about him I dont care ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:22 PM YandereDev is a salty, pedophile asshole who doesn't appreciate his fans. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:22 PM He's thinks pedophiles are sick pople who can't be cured ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:22 PM I respect that you like him. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:22 PM and he doesnt appreciate you ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:22 PM I DON'T respect that you are literally calling me a bitch because I made a joke OC. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:22 PM The fanon wiki is filled with jerks ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:23 PM A fucking joke OC. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:23 PM Not the oc you idiot YandereDev is a person with feelings, you don't think that all this stuff may hurt him in anyway? If i was him i wouldnt be able to handle it ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:23 PM Pff. He acts like he's better than anyone else. He's an asshole, Mark. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:24 PM He doenst act better than anyone He has never said anything like that Your all just making asumtions, just stop and think about peoples feelings when you assume there a awful person and tell other people there awfull ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:24 PM He IS an awful person, Mark. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:25 PM People have emotions you jerk ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:25 PM I know he seems like the best person to exist, but he's a bad person. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:25 PM And there fragile Fragile like glass HE IS NOT THE BEST PERSON NO ONE IS ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:25 PM He made someone cry because he insulted someone's fanart. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:25 PM EVERYONE HAS FLAWSL AND LIES ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:25 PM If that's not an asshole, then I don't know what is. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:25 PM Maybe they can't take a critic? ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:26 PM They sent in their awesome fanart. In return he sent the stop sending stupid emails picture of dumbass midori. That's insulting to an artist. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:26 PM Did they actually tell you that? waiiittt..... ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:26 PM There's proof. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:27 PM Was it sent during that time when yandere dev wasnt acepting emails?? ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:27 PM I don't fucking know. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:27 PM Maybe it was idno This person maybe sends hims emails a lot? I don't even know i just wanted to talk to people then this happend and I'm not even sure what to do anymore ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:28 PM I'm ending this conversation. Cloverdarlingdoodle177-Today at 4:28 PM you don't even care about this conversation your just care about being right ♥ Rubber Duckii ♥-Today at 4:28 PM I could honestly care less if I'm right I'm just upset that you'd call your friend a bitch and a slut because I insulted the sad excuse of a human you work for. Cloverdarlingdoodle177 - Today at 4:32 PM i wish this fight never happend, so i could have been your friend a little longer.. Rubber Duckii - Today at 4:32 PM Maybe you shouldn't've gotten so butthurt over a fucking joke OC. Category:Blog posts